Fighter
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Blaine is a fighter and Blaine is hurt. Something Kurt thinks he can help with. Smut. Unbetaed.
1. Fighter

Title: Fighter

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Smut,orgasm denial,shower sex, rough sex

Pairing:Klaine

Spoilers: 3x15

Word count: 1,485

Playlist: Fighter-Glee Cast

Blaine braced himself against the shower wall, singing his heart out. He channeled all of his emotion: His rage, his hurt, his pain into the song he sang. He didn't care how loud he sang or that there was no music. He was alone in the locker room; or so he thought. Blaine shoved his head under the spray of the shower and let angry tears roll down his cheeks. He picked one hand off the wall and slammed it back into the wall with an angry sob. He hung his head lower and took a shaky breath, pausing his singing. "You should sing in the shower more often." Blaine's head whipped around to see Kurt standing behind the barricade, a smile on his face. Kurt's eyes were teasing but they were also bathed in concern. "I saw you take off towards the gym. I figured I might find you here." Kurt slid his shoulder bag off and sat it down on one of the many benches that occupied the locker room. Blaine should have felt embarrassed to be standing there naked with water running down his body but he didn't. He could hardly even focus on Kurt with the anger and hurt coursing through his body.

Kurt took a step closer and pulled his shirt over his head, laying it on the top of the partition. Blaine's eyes immediately fell to the cream colored skin and the slight flush on his chest. Kurt managed to take his shoes off without bending over, which was quite a feat considering he was wearing boots. Blaine swallowed as he watched Kurt peel his jeans and boxers off in one go, after placing his clothes on the partition Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. Blaine's eyes fell to rake over Kurt's body and he took a shaky breath. "Do you know how sexy you look when you're angry?" Kurt's voice washed over Blaine like a drug. His voice was low and almost dangerous, " The way your muscles flex in your arms." Kurt reached out to run his hands over the boy's arms. Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt's his anger was mixing with desire creating a new emotion. "The way your shoulder blades almost meet when you lean against the wall." Kurt ran his hands along his shoulders and to his shoulder blades. "When you sing or turn your head and your neck vein bulges. " Kurt leaned his head down to suck on Blaine's olive colored neck. Blaine let out a low moan and his hands came to rest on Kurt's hips. He was trying to hold himself down, hold himself together. He was still shaking with anger but the lust was adding a new edge. Kurt bit down hard and Blaine gasped his eyes crossing a bit. Kurt pulled back and stared into Blaine's eyes. "What do you need." Kurt wasn't asking something; he already knew and Blaine's eyes searched his for permission. Kurt nodded and Blaine simply lunged forward and mashed their lips together.

Kurt let a breathy gasp escape his lips and Blaine sucked his bottom lip into his mouth sucking hungrily. Something snapped in Blaine and he shoved Kurt roughly against the shower wall, allowing water to cascade down their bodies. Blaine shoved his tongue in Kurt's mouth, fucking it as he pressed himself against the boy. Kurt reached out to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck but Blaine grabbed them and pinned them above his head. He rocked his hips roughly against Kurt's causing both boys to moan in unison. Blaine held Kurt's arms above his head with one hand and trailed the other down his chest, pinching and rolling his nipples in turn. Kurt squirmed and bucked his hips against Blaine's, "God…" Kurt said breathily as he broke the kiss. Blaine's hand continued its path down the porcelain skin until he reached his prize. He grabbed Kurt's cock and stroked it roughly as Kurt made little noises of pleasure. "Please…" Kurt begged, his hips rocking against Blaine's hand. Blaine immediately let go of the boy's dick and brought his hand to the boy's thigh. He wrapped each of his legs around his hips, "I'm going to fuck you until you scream. " Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear; his voice had a dark edge to it. "And you can't say anything. Not one sound until I tell you to." Kurt strangled the moan that rose from his throat and bucked his hips into Blaine's erection. Blaine sucked Kurt's lip into his mouth and nibbled at it as his hand trailed across his perineum and down to his hole. Kurt shivered as Blaine ran his hand around the warm puckered hole, "You're such a cockslut." Blaine said, pulling away from Kurt's mouth which was now red and swollen. "Look at the way your body is begging for it." Blaine's voice was low and dangerous and Kurt squirmed, fighting off the moan that threatened to escape. His whole torso was flushed and he was panting, the sound echoed in the empty room. Blaine slowly slid his finger inside Kurt's heat and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. Blaine roughly thrust his finger in and out, not needing lube in the shower (he knew Kurt loved the slight pain), watching Kurt fall apart infront of him. He added another finger and twisted his fingers upward quickly and without warning. Kurt's reply was gargled in his throat and his breathing increased. "You're so hot like this. I bet you would love it if I didn't even finish stretching you. I bet you'd love for me to just _take_ you."

Blaine nibbled Kurt's ear lobe and Kurt shook, his body silently begging. Blaine pulled his head back to look Kurt in the eyes; he saw no hesitation, only lust. "Look behind me Kurt. I bet you didn't even notice the mirror that's hanging on the wall." Kurt's eyes immediately moved to fix on the wall behind Blaine, even when he looked away Blaine could see how wide they were blown with lust. "I want you to watch me fuck you. Like no one else can. You're _mine._" Without warning Blaine pulled his fingers out and slammed inside of Kurt and Kurt barley strangled a scream in time. Blaine slid almost completely out of Kurt before slamming his hips back into Kurt's and he moaned out loud. "You're so tight and hot, just for me. Just. Me." Blaine punctuated each word with a thrust. Kurt shook and Blaine kept his arms pinned above the boys head, he rocked his hips quickly and brought his free hand down the angle Kurt's hips slightly. The change in angle caused Blaine to hit that secret bundle of nerves inside Kurt and his eyes rolled back in his head. "Eyes on the mirror." Blaine snapped, thrusting his hips roughly. Kurt shook with the effort it took but his eyes went back to the mirror. He fought back the urge to scream, to moan, to beg Blaine to end it but to keep going forever. He could see his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and his hands above his head as Blaine attacked his neck with nips and kisses, sure to leave hickeys. Kurt saw how dark his eyes were; even from here and how flushed he looked. Blaine looked up to Kurt's eyes, knowing that he had realized what they looked like. "You like that don't you? Seeing me fuck you." Kurt was fighting back noises so hard he thought he might pass out.

Blaine could feel Kurt clenching around him and he knew he was close. "Don't you dare. Wait." Blaine said, snapping his hips forward hard, his legs shaking with effort. Kurt's hips hit the wall hard and he knew he'd have bruises in the morning, but he didn't _care_. Kurt was practically sobbing now and Blaine thrust his hips once more, "God Kurt. I'm so close…" Blaine could hardly keep a steady rhythm anymore as his hips frantically moved. He knew he couldn't last any longer, not with Kurt practically milking him. "Scream for me." Blaine whispered darkly into Kurt's ear. Kurt couldn't help the scream that was ripped from his throat as he came hard, convulsing against Blaine. Blaine moaned sounding almost agonized, the sound died in his throat as he came inside Kurt. The boys slowly came down from their high and Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt who whimpered at the loss. They sunk to the floor together and Blaine broke into tears. "Oh god Kurt." He whispered, as Kurt took him in his arms and ran a hand through Blaine's hair. "I love you." Kurt said placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead. "I love you too. Thank you." Blaine took a shaky breath. "Always. I'm always here for you , fighter."


	2. Author Note

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter but I just wanted to clear a few things up.**

**I do not have any plans to add onto this fic. If the inspiration strikes I will write an extra chapter or two but for now I have 4 other fics I'm in the process of writing.**

**One or two people commented about the lube thing. I just want to point out that I'm not saying water is a substitute for lube; It's not. What I was saying is that the water would help but it would still hurt, but Kurt enjoys it once and a while. Also fanfiction is not for Sex-Ed and if someone reading this is yelling at me for not 'teaching' correctly, then you need to realize that this is not a lesson and I am not a teacher. This is a fictional work and while I try to be as realistic as possible, that doesn't mean I won't over dramatize sometimes. (and really people do have sex in the shower without lube. Yes, it hurts, but some people like that).**

**I want to thank everyone who left me a review, good or bad. Your comments help me grow and learn ways to change my writing to become a better writer. So THANK YOU.**


End file.
